Haggard Love- A Viva La Bam Raab Himself Fanfiction
by ShamelessGallagher
Summary: Edie is Bam's sister, she lives in West Chester but works in NYC so she doesn't get to see her family a lot. She gets some time off to see her family but there is one problem, Her and her best friend Raab are not on good terms after a short affair. Edie's trying to make everything good but she has a sudden realization that could change everything.
1. A Much Needed Vacation

_It's a day like any other day at the Museum, packed with tourist and elementary school trips coming to see the latest exhibit. This month it's Frida Kahlo. My personal favourtite but I have so many tours booked up this week that I don't think I'll be able to check it out. Then I go on Vacation. My boss is forcing me to take because he says I work too much._  
 _Sitting outside the Museum when I hear my phone buzzing on the concrete wall I'm sitting on outside._  
"Hi, mom!"  
"Edith! You'll never believe what you're brother's doing now!"  
 _I take a long sigh. I can only imagine. My brother is jackass star Bam Margera. A lot of people don't believe me when I tell them but it's true. He's also one of my best friends. When I did my first art gallery at school he was the first one there to come see everything. He even bought some of my paintings. I still don't know if he actually likes them or if he just did it to be nice. My brothers and I grew up really close. Bam's a year older than me and Jesse is two years older. We have pretty much all the same friends too. My mom says its a blessing and a curse._  
"What mom?"  
"He's made a skate park out of the whole house!"  
"Oh yeah, he told me about that!"  
"YOU KNEW!"  
 _I can't help but feel a small chuckle leave my mouth. I knew she'd be mad but it's for his new show and she and I both know there's no absolute way I could stop him._  
"Not like I could stop him from doing it!"  
 _Before Ape could respond I hear some muffled sounds in the background and all the sudden a completely different voice answer the phone!_  
"SUP BEYOTCH!"  
"Fuck off, asshole!" I laugh, It's Bam.  
"When are you coming home! It's a total sausage fest around here. I think Jenn and Ape are going crazy without you here!"  
"Anyone would go fucking nuts around you asses. Next week. My boss is making me use all my vacation time so I got almost a month off."  
"Fucking sweet! You'll be home for the family reunion episode we're doing!"  
"Perfect timing!"  
"No shit! Mum Mum and Pop Pop are coming. We're even getting Pat to come!"  
"Bam. Pat's in jail!"  
"He's got furlough asshole!"  
"Touche! How is everyone?"  
"Alright, drunk as usual."  
"Sounds about right! Alright I gotta go though! My lunch is over!"  
"Alright bye bitch!"  
 _He hangs up before I could even respond._  
 _I walk back into work and see Jake, this guys I work with and sort of been seeing the last month or so. Nothing exclusive. Few dates here and there._  
"Why are you smiling?"

 _He leans in and and tries gives me a small kiss on the cheek as I punch back in but I move slightly. We're not a thing._  
"Just talked to my family. Excited to see them."  
"You talk to Raab?"  
"No why?"  
"I don't know, not much of a fan. He's kind of a dick."  
"Huh."  
 _I don't think Jake knows about me and Raaby's past, but I guess Raab isn't the nicest too him. Raab's my best friend in the entire world. We've been friends since the third grade, We've been in the same classes ever since. Even High school we used to take the exact same classes every year, even went to college together. Except I finished and he dropped out._  
 _Our friendships been on the rocks a little bit lately ever since this one night._  
 _We were all out partying with the Bloodhound gang and doing shopping carts, all sorts of stupid shit happened. Raab, as usual, got shit bag wasted and had to be taken home. My brother dropped him off at my house because they didn't have a bed for him. "He pissed all over everything last time." I wasn't exactly sober so I didn't really care._  
 _That night one thing led to another and in a drunken stupor Raab and I had sex. Not for the first time might I add. Once when we were about 17 we lost our virginity's to each other. It sounds sweet but to this day I still think it sounds super lame. We've never dated we were just fuck buddies. No one knew. We didn't want to tell anyone because the guys make a huge deal about everything. But that night we hooked up drunk, was the last time. Raab told me he loved me. Granted it was during drunk sex but I thought everything was getting too serious and told him we needed to stop. I thought he wouldn't remember but he must of sobered up pretty fast because he's been a little stand offish since. He even freaked out when he heard I was seeing someone. Now that I think about it, he is a huge dick to Jake. But it's not like I'm marrying him._  
 _The rest of the day was normal, just did a bunch of tours and drove the 2 hours it takes me to get back home. I work in New York but I still live in West Chester. Even though I live where my family lives I rarely see them, I work in another state and I live on the opposite side of West Chester. Once I get Home I pass right out. I can't wait til my vacation_.


	2. Home Sweet Home

_I pull into my parents West Chester home to see my brother and Raab taking an axe to the door my mothers screams echoing through the neighbourhood._  
"What the fuck are you idiots doing!"  
"OH SHIT LOOK WHO'S FINALLY HOME!"  
 _I get pulled into a hug by my brother. Raab gives me a small smile and a stiff hug. Things are already getting awkward._

"Hey, monster!" My dad's been calling me monster since I was little. I literally have no idea why.  
"But seriously what the fuck are you guys doing?"  
"Making a draw bridge!" _They all say in unison._  
"But why?"  
"Who knows anymore!"

 _My mothers says with defeated arms in the air. She's definitely lost interest in stopping them._

"Since you're home, I think we need to party tonight! Duffers later anyone?"  
"I'm in!" _I hear a voice call from the distance, I turn around to see it's Ryan._  
"What is on your face!"  
"A beard?"  
"Okay I have not been gone that long!"  
"Looks like it." _I hear Raab say through gritted teeth._  
"Yeah well I'm back now, for at least a month-"

 _I'm cut off by a loud 'UH HUH' and the feeling of someone picking me up._  
 _It's Dico! I've got one arm around Dico and another around Raaby (which he doesn't seem pleased about) the height difference between the boys has me hanging of the ground a little bit. Doesn't also help that I'm only 5'3._

"Okay! So lets get this out the way! Everyone's here! I'm here! We're partying tonight! And we'll leave the drawbridge for mom to deal with?"  
"And they think you're the good kid!" Bam winks at me.

 _I can still feel Raab staring at me as we all walk inside. Hopefully once he's had a few drinks in him, he'll lighten up._

"NO WAY YOU GUYS ARE NOT GOING OUT TONIGHT! YOU'RE FINISHING THAT STUPID DOOR!"  
 _My mom and Bam are arguing while I sit in the living room with the guys and Jenn._  
"So, Edie, How's the museum?" _Jenn breaks the silence._  
"It's alright, It's been so fucking busy with tourist and shit lately."  
"Still painting?" _Ryan's always been really supportive of my art. Honestly they all have._  
"Not really. Too busy."  
"Shitty."

 _That's all I've been getting from Raab for the past hour. One worded answers. I think I should talk to him, but if I'm being honest. I'm scared. He can be really sensitive sometimes and I don't want to hurt his feelings anymore than I already have._  
 _Bam comes back in the room with a loud sigh._

"Alright, We gotta finish this door before we do anything or Ape's going to kill us with her bare hands."  
 _A couple hours go by and we finally got a new door on. The drawbridge isn't done but Ape can't bitch anymore. Well at least about this._  
Phil comes out with Bam's hummer keys.  
"Bam! We gotta go get Mum Mum!"  
"Why does he have your keys? Why doesn't he take the van?"

 _Everyone laughs but I get no answer. I would go with them to get Mum Mum but since everyones going to be busy I take the opportunity to try to talk to Raab. I walk into the kitchen and he's sitting there looking at a skate magazine._

"Hey." _I sit awkwardly at the small kitchen table where he is seated._  
 _He looks up from his article and goes straight back to it._  
"Hi."  
"Can we talk? Just the two of us?"  
 _He sighs and gets up. We head upstairs to my old room before I moved out. From the looks of it, I think it's Raab's room now._

"Is this your stuff?"  
"Yeah."  
 _I can't help but smile. I don't know why but it makes me a happy that Raab's in my old room._

"So what do you want to talk about?"  
"I just wanted to see if we're cool? I know things ended off on an awkward note last time I was here."

 _Oh yeah last time! Last time I came home I brought Jake with me, before we started dating, he was my first friend I had made in New York. He was getting a long with everyone really well. Except, you guessed it, Raab. Who spent most of his night moping and glaring at Jake. Everyone just thought it was the Jim Bean he was drinking (which always makes him mean.)_  
 _When we were leaving Jake had taken a cab home to his place because a) I told him I'd go home with my brother b) he had to work in the morning anyway and c) to kill off some of the awkwardness._  
 _Once we got back to the house everyone went to the basement to drink some more. Except Raab, for once, decided to call it a night. After sometime I went upstairs to see if he was okay._  
 _Long story short we got into a fight and Raab tried to kiss me. We haven't talked much since._

"It's whatever." he sighs  
"It's not whatever, Raab!"  
"Yeah it is! You got a boyfriend, you know how I feel! That's it! Nothing to talk about!" _Instead of raising his voice, because lets be honest, Raab's always loud, he speaks in a quieter more serious tone that I've always hated._  
"Why are you being so mean?"  
 _We both just stand there in silence. I have nothing to say. I honestly didn't think he really felt that way. We were drunk!_  
"You're boyfriends a fucking douche anyway." _Raab states as he walks out the door. Leaving me standing by myself. I can't help but start to cry. I calm myself down and leave to fix my makeup so no one else is any the wiser._  
 _Today's going to be hard._


End file.
